


Fantasies

by Viper27



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Literally girls if they were in fanfic, Might get weird so buckle youre seatbelts kidss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 18:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21450634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viper27/pseuds/Viper27
Summary: Basically a sex fantasy. One shot for now, might make more cause Merlin knows how many are possible. It's kinda comedic so it might not be that great but still enjoyable.
Kudos: 2





	Fantasies

**Author's Note:**

> Just enjoy the show.

All she remembered was her head spinning. She shouldn't have gotten up so fast. The main thing that mattered right now though was figuring out where she was and why she doesn't remember much prior to this moment_._

When the dizziness and spotty vision subsided, she looked at the long hall she occupied. _Hogwarts_. Yep, that's a trip. Looking down at her Gryffindor robes and the frizzy hair cascading around her shoulders, it wasn't hard to guess who she was supposed to be. _I'm Hermione Granger._

But that couldn't be right. Whatever fantasy this was, it wasn't accurate. All the books and items around her dated back to the 1940's. _The time turner. _No. Even in a dream, she would never be lucky enough to be in the perfect place at the perfect time to run into hi-

"Miss Granger."

* * *

_Tom Riddle. _"Y-yes?" "Hermione" said as she turned around to face the sexiest man of her dreams. _Tom Riddle. Tom Riddle. Tom Riddle._

"Care to tell me why you were wandering the halls over an hour past curfew?" His dark gaze bore into her.

_Shit._ Sure this was great and all but after all the fanfiction she's read there were a dozen possible relationship types this version of Hermione Granger could have with this Tom Riddle that she didn't want to mess with. Besides, he was still a murderer in this time too. She couldn't risk him getting suspicious. _Think. _

He didn't fail to notice the hesitation she showed. "Well?"

"I- uh."

She tried to recall what she knew about most Tomione fics she had read in the past. They usually had the same concept. Hermione has an some sort of accident with a time turner and accidentally sends herself back to the forties, when Voldemort was still in his prime. She snuck a glance at him. _Oh he was in his prime alright._

"I'm waiting." he reminded her, the corner of his lips resisting a smirk.

Of course he noticed her awkward glances. He was a master of observing people, despite the fact he couldn't understand simple emotions like love and friendship. She had to think of a reply now or he could use legillemency on her. The thought of him going through her memories and finding out she knew how he died, Hermione or not, would earn her an Avada Kedavra for sure. _What else happened in the fanfiction? _Hermione goes back. Dumbledore finds out what happened and has her pretend to be a transfer student. Riddle notices her. She hates Riddle. She tries to blend in to avoid him. She can't help but banter with his smug ass self in class. He becomes suspicious. Then harasses her. So considering the basics, she's probably already been attending class with him due to his familiarity with her and the fact she was wearing her Hogwarts robes. The only thing to worry about now was the nature of their relationship. How much did he know about Hermione Granger? Was she still trying to avoid him, or was she aggressively reminding him to mind his own business?Until she found out, she would have to play along as best she could and channel her inner Granger.

"I was- a on my to the library. I forgot my potions textbook."

"In the East Wing?" He asked with a glint in his eyes. They never wavered. Obviously they were less than friendly with each other if he looked at her like that. He moved closer to her, forcing her to take a step backwards.

"On my way back I mean." She could tell he saw straight through her, but they both kept up their acts of innocence. Her the quiet bookworm, him the perfect headboy. A headboy who was still taking up her personal space. She could smell the scent of pine and his probably expensive aftershave.

"Is that so?" He was full on smirking now, porcelain teeth and all. "Then do enlighten me _Hermione, _why you don't have said textbook."

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo.. That just happened. There’s a second part that continues this chapter so yeah. Stay tuned


End file.
